The Feeling Stick
by alixxblack
Summary: Nick is being a bit of a jerk to Jess when she brings out the dreaded Feeling Stick! And Nick thought it was destroyed for good! Jess throws him a bit of a curve-ball...can Nick deal with it? Rough one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas of New Girl nor its characters. You cannot take legal action ;) This *is* Fanfiction after all.

* * *

><p>Note: I originally wrote this on Tumblr but I didn't think it would get the appropriate attention over there since it doesn't seem to have many New Girl fans. I did have someone like it but that's it. Maybe it stinks as a fanfic, but it is my first New Girl fic so work with me here. It's not going to be spot on for the characters but it was just a stab at it. Let me know what you think, and be kind ;)<p>

* * *

><p>"Nick, I think we need to have a session with the feeling stick." Jess was starting to get on Nick's nerves with the feeling stick. She had used his laptop and found his application for law school so that he could pick up the last few classes to get his degree. Nick was sick and tired of love and being dumped. He figured based off of his last relationship with He-Won't-Say-Her-Name he wouldn't have time for love if he became a lawyer. He was still young enough. Jess saw it and screamed at him that he was making the wrong decision. "You won't be happy!" she declared. But Nick wasn't any happier where he was now than he would be in future.<p>

"Jess, I don't care about the feeling stick! There's nothing to say because I'm not feeling anything." Jess got mad at him and stormed away but she turned right back around. Whatever she grabbed must have been pre-placed in the planned fashion that Jess always does. She sat it on the table, it being a journal that she sometimes scribbled in after school. On the page was his name scrawled in huge bubble letters with hearts and stars. Nick raised his brow and stared suspiciously at Jess. Was she pretending to love him to make him feel better? She had to be! Jess couldn't be interested in him. Nick snatched the feeling stick from her fragile hands.

"I feel that this is one sick joke, Jess!" He slammed the stick down and it snapped in half. Nick almost felt bad because this was her new full length stick as he had also broken her first one. Jess looked at him and took one half.

"I feel that this isn't a joke, Nick!" She shouted. her fingers wandered up to her nose and pushed her glasses back on. Nick could only scoff at her and pull the other half of the stick back into his hands.

"I feel that you are lying." He growled. This really wasn't funny. His heart was shattered into piece and Jess had managed to help him get over it before but this wasn't going to work. She might have really gone off the deep end if she thought this was going to help him.

"I FEEL THAT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW LOVE IF IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" She screamed. Jess' shook her head and grumbled afterwards. She thought about walking away but she stood up and remained firmly in her spot awaiting Nick's response.

"I feel like I'd know love if it was in front of me. I also feel that you are playing a cruel joke. I am taking this very seriously and I think your idea with this feeling stick is retarded." Her feelings were visibly hurt which only further proved his point about how dumb the stick was. Admitting your feelings wasn't always a good idea. Now he was hurt and he hurt her. Guilt was welling up in his chest.

"I feel like I've fallen in love with a complete jerk." Tears were welling up her eyes now and she really was storming off. This time she wouldn't come back. She threw her piece of the feeling stick on the ground behind her and she slammed her door shut behind her. Luckily her room was on the other side of the apartment and Nick couldn't hear her sobs. As much as he adored Jess, the way she cried was a little irritating.

Nick had nothing to do but look at the notebook. He closed it and the cover had his name scrawled over it. The first page said that she keeps a notebook for everyone she knows so that when she's old and "senile" that she can still remember all the people she knew. Nick rolled his eyes because only Jess would come up with an idea like that. He peered around the corner and figured she wasn't coming out anytime soon. He whipped up a cup of coffee and sat on their couch with both parts of the feeling stick and the notebook. It was his day off so he might as well make an afternoon of it.

_Nick has a new girlfriend and I think they are serious. I'm very happy for him._

An entry like that slowly morphed into:

_Nick's girlfriend sent him a cactus. He overreacted the way he always does and freaked about the meaning. She dumped him when she came home. I'm sad for him but I think I kind of feel alright about it though._

And over the past two weeks Jess had been spending a lot of time with Nick trying to cheer him up. They bonded over the plant he was sure would have been dead by now. He looked at the window sill where it was still very much alive. Nick flipped to the last past before her doodle.

_I think I love Nick. I talked to Cici about it and she thinks I'm dumb for thinking and not knowing. Apparently she has been seeing Schmidt and that admitting your true feelings for someone is better than hiding them. It's been a week since the plant and its still alive. I've been helping Nick, of course, otherwise it might not be alive. Anyway, Cici thinks I need to tell him how I feel. I don't know I can do that because he thinks I'm awkward. He won't take me seriously either. Cici gave me a one week deadline, though, because she knows me. I love Cici, she's my best friend. She knows me better than me sometimes. I guess I'll just find a way. I'm a teacher. I have ways, brotha! I'll tell Nick somehow! I won't buy him a cactus, though._

Nick looked at the plant again. It was alive which somehow signified that Jess and him had a chance at this. He never would have been able to keep a plant alive on his own. Maybe in those other relationships he'd been alone and lost. He sure didn't feel lost with Jess around, and they did lean on each other a lot. They almost had that threesome with their landlord, after all. She had been willing to go all in. Yeah, she chickened out, but who's to say that she wasn't scared of what might come of it rather than the actual kissing part. Nick went in search of super glue and glitter.

Fifteen minutes later Nick was holding the hairdryer to the stick so that he could take it with him into Jess' room. Once he felt confident it was dry he checked his hair and his armpits before he went off on this adventure. He would have knocked on the door but he walked right in.

"I feel like I love you. It's weird and I'm confused, but I feel that I love you. I also feel like a jerk for breaking the feeling stick. I feel like an ass for not seeing it before. But I also feel like this is what is supposed to be happening." Nick sounded like an idiot saying all that stuff but it was working for him because Jess was wiping her eyes dry and she was cocking her head to the side. It was silent for a long time after he revealed himself to her and then she leaned forward on her bed. Nick braced himself for the worst.

"This is where you give me the stick. You can't hog the feeling stick, Nick." She jabbed her hand out to him and waited for the stick. Nick had half a mind to put a different stick in her hand but he knew that wasn't the place nor the time. He passed the little baton on so that she could say whatever it is she was going to say.

"I feel like we forgot to water the plant. Also that we should also change our Facebook statuses." Nick knew she was just mocking her students, it had been a topic of discussion some weeks ago. Instead of responding he nodded at her and motioned to the door so they could water the plant and do whatever it was that they were going to do. "Oh, I feel like I'm glad you love me back too. I didn't want to develop a turtle face."

They both started laughing hysterically. Of course, Nick thought to himself, of course she'd bring up the turtle face.


End file.
